Life with Lily
by Grace Adreanna
Summary: Lily and James are now heads, Lily has feelings for James, but is it too late?
1. Password please

_**Life with Lily**_

_**Disclaimer: If I own the Harry Potter books or cast do you honestly think I'd be typing this? **_

**_Summary: When Lily finally admits her love for James is it to late? And who is this new girl james is seeing on the sly?_**

Lily leaned on the door frame to the entrance to the head common room. As she stood before the portrait of a boy and girl smiling down at her, she thought about how excited she was to get the position of head girl. She had automatically owled her friends, Audrey Raines and Grace Jones to tell them the news, unfortunately neither had responded putting Lily in a bad mood. _They could have brought it up, but no their to busy gossiping about those stupid boys-_

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud laugh behind her. As she whirled around the frown on her face quickly turned into outrage. In front of her stood James Potter, a silver badge with the letters HB pinned on his robes.

"Well if it isn't the love of my life. How about a kiss for the new year, my darling?" He asked leaning dangerously close to her.

Her face was less than an inch away from his. His green eyes looked deeply into her chocolate brown ones. He rested on arm on the wall, to prop himself up and the other slid across her face, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She looked down as a scarlet blush crossed her face.

_James is such a- such a-_. She looked back into his eyes and felt as if she'd melt. _What am I thinking this is Potter! James Potter the arrogant boy who does nothing but bother me. Well I'll show him. _She thought, a devious expression crossed her face.

"Oh, of course my darling. First close your eyes." Once he had closed them, she raised her hand and slapped him across the face. "You perv, like I would ever kiss you, ew how disgusting."

James hand flew quickly to where he had been slapped a confused look coming across his face. "What- I thought"

"Obviously you thought wrong Potter," she said, practically spitting out his last name.

A slow smile creeped across his face, causing a loud laugh to erupt from him. "Oh I get it, don't worry so are you planning on opening that door anytime soon," he asked, an evil plot forming in his mind.

She glared back at him. "Potter you know I don't know the password." She said through gritted teeth.

"Oh that's too bad huh? I could help you out but I don't know, after all you did hit me."

"POTTER, OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" She screamed her face going red from anger.

"Well, I don't know, you hurt my feelings, but if you really want to get in, you could- no you would never go for that-."

"What? I just want to go inside and go to sleep. Tell me Potter."

"Ok, kiss me." He stood before her; he obviously had the upper hand, a devilish grin on his face, his eyes shinning bright.

A smile crossed her face, "Oh ok." She said, a evil glint in her eyes.

He leaned in again when-

"James Potter! What do you think your doing?"

He looked up, his smile gone from his face. "No-Nothing Professor Katrink."

"I should hope not," he answered; the old professor shook his head and sighed. "Now go inside and get some sleep, both of you- go on then."

James glared at the back of the herbology teacher's head. "Chocolate Frogs," he mumbled.

The old teacher smiled and continued his walk down the hall.

"Well night Potter, oh and thanks for the password."

James cursed under his breath and step inside the room.


	2. Scarlet

_**Life with Lily**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

**_(Me): Yes I do own the Harry Potter cast. _**

**_(My friend, Bob): BZZzzzbbzbzbbbbzzz. _**

**_(Me): Huh? What do you mean I don't own the Harry Potter cast?_**

**_(Bob): BBBBZZZBZbzbzbbbbzzz_**

_**(Me): Are you sure I don't own them?**_

_**(Bob): bbzzBBBZZZbzzb**_

**_(Me): What? You say this is a dream? Oh well I guess it's true then I don't own the cast. sigh_**

James woke up with a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. _It's nothing, _he sighed, _it's not like my heart feels like it's about to be ripped out by Li-. _He choked on her name, and gave up on his train of thought. He climbed out of bed, and grabbing his robes, walked towards their shared bathroom. It smelled of Cinnamon and Chocolate, thanks to her shower gel, he smiled; _everywhere I go I'm reminded of her. But obviously it's not meant to be. I wonder if she could ever learn to like me. _He climbed into the shower and turned the water on all the way. _Maybe one day she will, even if she doesn't I need to learn to get over her. Obsessions aren't healthy. _He laughed, his mind picturing what his friends would say if he told them that.

Lily sighed as she sat down at the table in the Great Hall. All around her happy friends talked and ate while the world passed them by.

"Hey buddy!" Audrey (((a/n or how ever you interrupt, anywho Audreynickname of Adreanna))) said as she sat down next to Lily. "So how was it?"

"Yeah," Grace said, taking the seat across from Audrey, "Your first night with one of the hottest guys in the school, so how'd it go?"

"Leave out nothing." The two looked up at Lily, their faces eager.

"Ok it's like this, first he hit on me, then I slapped him, then he hit on me again, then he got yelled out by a teacher. Yep, that's about it." Lily laughed at her friend's reaction to her story.

"You are completely stupid," Grace said. "You know he's your knight in shining armor."

"Pssh," Audrey laughed, "What kind of nonsense is that? Go feed your fairy tale mumbo jumbo to someone who actually believes in a happily ever after. We'll be waiting for you when you return to the **real** world."

"I kind of believe in a happily ever after," Lily said, not taking her eyes off her plate.

"Hello ladies," Remus said, butting into their conversation.

Grace's eyes lit up as he sat next to her. "Hi," she answered breathlessly.

Lily and Audrey looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"So," Audrey laughed trying to regain her breath. "Where are the other goons?"

"Well," Remus replied looking around the Great Hall. "Snape is still asleep, Peter is finding someone's homework to copy, and my best buddy is on his way over her. Hint, hint Lily."

"Oh I totally get the hint, so I better go." She answered rolling her eyes.

"Lily, you weren't there when I woke up, what happened?" James asked pushing his way between Audrey and Lily. "Oh hello Oddray."

"Funny Potty, real funny." Audrey said glaring at the back of his head.

Lily looked across the table at her friend Grace. _Poor thing, she's madly in love with Remus and all he wants is a friend with benefits or of course a study buddy. _She watched as Remus flirted with Grace, not knowing what harm he was doing.

"Lily are you listening to me?" James asked following Lily's eyes to Remus' face.

Lily looked over at James, "Huh? Yeah of course, now what were you saying?"

"Nothing important but if we don't go now we'll be late for class."

As everyone began to settle down in Herbology, the doors suddenly flew open. A tall, brunette walked through the doors with no regard to any of the students there.

"Hello," the girl said to the professor, "I just transferred her from Wattenberg Wizarding School in America."

James looked up and the girl who had just walked into his classroom and his heart skipped a beat. She was beautiful, chestnut brown hair and stunning green eyes. Her skin was fair, while her voice was low and sultry. James watched the other guys faces in the classroom, basically every guy was watching her with interest, except for Remus who had never taken his eyes off his paper.

"Your name, young miss," professor Katrink asked, barely able to keep his eyes open.

"Scarlet, Scarlet Winters."

"Yes well, Miss Winters go take a seat next to-," he said looking for an empty seat. "How about that young man, the one with the ruffled hair, oh ah, what is his name? Patrick? No that's not right. Um Jerry? No James, yes that's it go sit next to James Potter."

As Scarlet took her seat next to James she heard a whispered sentence.

"I'm James, welcome to Hogwarts. I hope you like it here."

"Thank you James, I know I will," she whispered back.


	3. Green eyed monster

_**Life with Lily**_

_**So first thanks for all the great reviews! I enjoyed getting them, maybe because I have no life but anywho… I got one saying I messed up on the eye color between James and Lily, I only noticed that after I got your review so here's the correction. James hazel, Lily Green. So once again thanks.**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**(Bob): Hey buddy, whatcha doing?**_

_**(Me): Oh, I was looking through e-bay (which I do not own) and found this person selling Harry Potter cast members.**_

_**(Bob): No their not.**_

_**(Me): What are you talking about it says right there 'selling HP cast'.**_

_**(Bob): That's not Harry Potter.**_

_**(Me): Bob you're stupid, it says right there HP! What else could that mean?**_

_**(Bob): Hated Phantom? Happy Prong? Hopping Prawn? **_

_**(Me): You are stupid.**_

_**(Bob): takes mouse No you're stupid**_

**_You've got mail_**

_**Dear bidder number 555589803802,**_

_**You have lost the bid of the official Harry Potter cast to bidder 303303303.**_

_**(Me): Curse you 303303303!**_

* * *

Lily leaned back and her chair and glared. _Look at Potter over there; he's practically drooling on her. That makes me so angry. I definitely think it's time to end this relationship. _

"Lil-lily what are you thinking?" Audrey asked while watching the new girl with interest.

"Nothing, just how odd it is for someone to transfer to Hogwarts. Don't you find that bit strange?"

"Lily, major jealousy issues much."

"No Audrey, just look at them so disgusting!"

Audrey's eyes traveled to where the two sat. James was scribbling on a piece of paper while Scarlet flipped through a book. "Oh yeah definitely, the kind of things going on over there should be illegal." Audrey laughed watching Lily's face turn bright red. "It's ok to be jealous sometimes."

"Just stuff it."

* * *

James looked up at the clock and sighed, _only about 18 more minutes left. Lily is so jealous,_ he thought as he watched her watching him, _Well she shouldn't be, obviously this new girl isn't even interested._

"So Scarlet, um where did you say you moved from?"

"Oh well, a little place called Mt. Pleasant, South Carolina. In America of course," she answered her face turning bright red.

"Sounds cool, you like it there?"

"Sort of, um can I ask you a question?"

"Sure what?" James asked his heart skipping a beat. _Why am I getting so worked up? She wouldn't ask me anything like **that**, she doesn't even know me. I like Lily ok? Only Lily, so I feel bad if she's going to ask me because I'm taken. Well no not really, but maybe. Who am I trying to fool? Lily can't stand me. So if she asks I have no reason to say no but then what about Lily?_

"Ok well this is kind of weird but here it goes-"

* * *

"Can you tell what they're talking about?" Lily asked looking over Grace's shoulder. _I'm going to kill him and her, both of them, they're dead. Gosh Lily calm down it's not like you lo-lov- like him or anything._

"Why don't you go ask him?" Audrey said as she smiled at Remus, who in return rolled his eyes. "You and Grace are so sad. You are madly in love with James but won't admit it. And Grace over here loves Remus but can't stop throwing herself at him."

"Shut up! I so don't _throw_ myself at him," Grace retorted her face a light pink.

"Audrey shut up, I do not love nor like James, I just want to know what's going on, and that's it. Grace you are to throwing yourself at Remus and obviously he isn't interested. He likes books not girls. Now both of you shut up I'm trying to figure out what's going on."

_Look at him, laughing with her, joking with her. Oh my gosh did he just wink at her? I must know what's going on, if only I could hear-oh right I'm a witch duh! A simple spell should do it let's see._

Empty words that are never said

Open books the pages instead

Let me read their words like a book

Only I can take a look

She looked down at her notes and sighed. _Why didn't it work! That stupid monkey must have cast an anti-intruder spell. Now he really will die._

* * *

James looked down at his paper and laughed. _This really must be driving her crazy. To bad she isn't over here, she would have died from shock._

_**Ok guys, cliffhanger I know you hate them but I couldn't think of anything else but I bet if you review, something will pop into my mind. Feel free to offer ideas. Anywho Read and Review please! You get a cookie!**_


	4. Aren't friends wonderful?

_**Life with Lily**_

_**Ok guys, cliffhanger I know you hate them but I couldn't think of anything else but I bet if you review something will pop into my mind. Feel free to offer ideas. Anywho Read and Review please! You get a cookie!**_

_**Hey everyone, free time so I'm updating! Yay! Sorry bout the cliffhanger, I couldn't think but anywho….. Here it goes.**_

_**(Bob): It's ok that you lost so anyway gotta go clean my socks. See you around!**_

_**(Me): Yeah ok, bye Bob. Ugh this stupid 303303303, who are you?**_

"So Scarlet this big question, what is it?" James asked his face shading pink.

"Never mind it's quite embarrassing. Just forget it." Scarlet giggled back.

James looked over at Lily and laughed, "Come on Scarlet it can't be that embarrassing."

"Ok, ok, here it goes. Do you see that girl over there? The one who's glaring at you, um us, um me."

"Yeah that's Lily, why what about her?" James surveyed Lily. Her green eyes glared into his. Her long hair had been carelessly thrown into a ponytail. He looked back at Scarlet and had to laugh at how different they were. Her brown hair was pulled back into a bun with tendrils hanging out. Her eyes sparkled every time she laughed. Her face shown when she smiled.

"James are you listening?" Scarlet questioned looking deeply into his eyes. _He's so sweet and funny and he's quite attractive, I might even go as far as saying he's quite hot._

"Oh yes Scarlet, what is it?"

"Well I get the impression by the way she's looking over here that, um you to are an item. Is that true?" Scarlet's face went as bright as her name causing James to begin to blush also.

"Oh, um well you see-" James started.

"You know what I shouldn't have asked; it's honestly none of my business-"

"No, um we don't go out. She kind of doesn't exactly like me."

"Then she obviously doesn't know what she's missing." Scarlet's eyes pierced straight into his. Their hearts beat at the same rate.

"Excuse me Ms. Winters and Mr. Potter. I am trying to conduct a class. So if you do not mind."

"Yes sir," the mumbled responses came.

* * *

Lily stabbed her pencil deeply into the oak desk before her. _What could they be giggling about over there it's not like he's funny or something. _

The bell rang loudly, interrupting her thoughts. She watched as Scarlet got up gathered her stuff and waited next to James until he was ready to leave. _Let's go play nice, huh?_

"Lily, come on let's go talk to Potty and his new girl toy." Audrey said pulling her across the classroom.

* * *

"So Scarlet, how bout ditching this slob and hang out with a real man instead?" Snape said, his long black hair hanging over his shoulder, while his black eyes stared intensely at her.

"Sure, you know any?" Scarlet laughed, her eyes watching the small group circle around her.

"She sure has Lily's tongue, huh Potter?" Snape laughed back.

"Ignore him Scarlet. He's a loser but please call him Snape, after all it's sad to pick on slow people, I'm Remus, this is Peter." Remus said pointing around at the people as he said there names. "That's Grace, and Audrey. Oh and lets not forget the star of the show Lily."

Silence quickly flooded the group.

"Hi Grace, Audrey, Peter, Loser, Remus and Lily." Scarlet said while offering her hand to Lily.

Lily looked down at the girl's perfectly manicured hand and grimaced. "Yeah."

"Wow ok, well I'll be off, I really must go pop into the library," said Remus breaking the awkward silence.

"Oh yes me too," said Grace following Remus out of the room.

"I gotta go find-um you know that guy-with the thing-at that place." Peter quivered.

"Well, I think I'll go finish my homework for potions next-" Audrey started only to get interrupted by Snape.

"Hey Audrey love of my life, you know you wanna let me copy you homework," he said sending a dazzling smile her way.

"Ha ha no."

"But come on Audrey don't you 'member that moment we shared, like you know at that time with the thing and the guy who was with that girl-"

"Could you be any vaguer?" She laughed as she walked down the hall, quickly followed by Snape.

"So Scarlet and Lily want to go get some food?" James said trying to get some warmth back in his body.

"Oh that's really sweet James but I have to go talk to the headmaster about room arrangements. Anyway see you around. Bye Lily." Scarlet said shifting her purse from shoulder to shoulder.

"Ok see you around." James said his eyes begging her not to leave him alone with Lily.

"Stupid Monkey." Lily mumbled as she walked by James.

"Oh it's so great to have friends," James said into the thin air.


	5. Introducing

_**Life with Lily**_

**_Hi all ok next chapter. So no it's not suppose to be Sirius, it really is Snape, okay so Snape and James are friends ok? I like Snape so they shall be buddies. Don't worry Sirius is in this chapter….._**

**_An update below:_**

"Stupid Monkey." Lily mumbled as she walked by James.

"Oh it's so great to have friends," James said into the thin air.

* * *

Scarlet walked down the halls of Hogwarts and laughed. _This school is so different, and these people are weird but in a good way. I think I'll have no problem fitting in but I do have to watch out for** Lily**, if anyone is going to give me trouble it will be her. James will definitely be mine, no questions asked. _

"Excuse me, may I ask where you're going?"

"Huh? Oh sorry I'm looking for the headmaster's office. Would you happen to know where that is?" Scarlet asked watching the stranger with interest. He was about her age, short black hair and dark green eyes.

"Yes its right in between those two stone statues," said the boy.

"Oh thank you so much, um-"

"Sirius and you are?" Sirius answered.

"Scarlet Winters, I'm new here."

"Obviously." Sirius laughed.

Scarlet couldn't hold back any more and began to laugh right along with him.

"So have you been sorted yet?" He asked watching her eyes twinkle as she laughed.

"No not yet unfortunately."

"Well if you're in Gryffindor look me up," and with a nod of his head he was gone.

* * *

James paced the Gryffindor common room and sighed Sirius was late.

"Come on James let's just leave, who cares about Sirius anyway?" Peter asked as he covered on eye with his hand, watching the girls stairs with his other one.

"Peter, we're like brothers come on, we don't leave any out." Remus said looking up from his homework.

"Guys calm down, he'll be here any minute then we'll leave. Breathe." James said, looking towards the door.

Suddenly the portrait flew open and in walked Sirius.

"Good, he's here lets go eat I'm starving." Peter said licking his lips, "Well are we going or what?"

"Wait, Sirius why were you late?" James asked trying to hide his annoyance, but doing a really bad job of it.

"I'll tell you later, let's just go."

* * *

Lily sat down in the great hall and looked around, ever since this morning the only thing people could talk about was Scarlet. _Stupid Scarlet, I don't understand why everyone is making such a big deal over her, she's not even somewhat pretty. _

"Lily, what did Scarlet do now?" Audrey asked taking a seat across from her.

"Ha ha so funny. I'm sick and tired of everyone saying her name if I here it one more time I think I'll scream."

"Hey guys." Remus said taking a seat next to Audrey.

Sirius, James, Peter, and Grace followed suit by finding seats in hearing and talking range of everyone else.

"Sirius my friend, why weren't you in class today?" Audrey asked watching the guys grab plates and dig in.

"Dum-joou-sjfoguihvjknvv" he said his mouth full of food.

"He was with Dumbledore." Remus answered for him.

"Oh what'd you do now?" Grace asked leaning over Remus' plate.

Lily laughed as her friends slowly fell into their designated roles. _Grace flirts with Remus, he ignores her. Sirius, Peter, and Audrey get into an argument on who is the worst teacher. And James hits on me. Like it should be prefect without **Scarlet**. Speaking of which were is that little witch?_

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen." Dumbledore started, his hands shushing the students at the tables. "As many of you know we have a transfer student now attending Hogwarts. This particular student has come to us all the way form the United States. This morning we placed the sorting hat upon her and so now Gryffindor has added a new member. I hope you will treat her with the same respect you show your fellow classmates. And now a big round of applause for Scarlet Winters.


	6. Fire and Tears

_**Life with Lily**_

**_Catch up..._**

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen." Dumbledore started, his hands shushing the students at the tables. "As many of you know we have a transfer student now attending Hogwarts. This particular student has come to us all the way form the United States. This morning we placed the sorting hat upon her and so now Gryffindor has added a new member. I hope you will treat her with the same respect you show your fellow classmates. And now a big round of applause for Scarlet Winters.

_**Hi everyone! Ok thankies for the review! I feel so loved! Ok so story time, gather round….**_

Lily screamed but was soon drowned out by the monstrous applause, mainly from the males, that filled the great hall. _That stupid girl, what did she do? Stalk us to find out what house we're in? Bribe Dumbledore? Brainwash the teachers?_ Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of Sirius' voice.

"We are so lucky, she's so cool. That my friend James is the reason I was held up."

"You know Scarlet?" James asked, taking his eyes off Scarlet long enough to look at Sirius.

"Well yeah I met her this afternoon; she was looking for Dumble's office so I helped her out. Why?" Sirius' eyes narrowed at James as an awkward silence filled the table.

"Hi guys, isn't this wonderful I get to hang out with all of you." Scarlet said as she approached the table.

Suddenly the tension that had been there dispersed.

"Hey Scarlet," called Remus.

Grace and Audrey smiled up and her, as she took a seat in between Sirius and Grace. Sirius stuck out his tongue at James and turned towards Scarlet.

"Couldn't get enough of me could you?"

Scarlet laughed, "Oh of course, that's definitely why I was sorted here."

Lily looked at Scarlet and glared. _Look at her Ms-know-it-all-Maker-of- jealous- guys-perfect-man-stealer. Well let's see how she fares against the schools best curser. _

_Fire spreads_

_Wicked dreads_

_Sow the seeds _

_Of the known crier_

_Why isn't it working? _She thought as she watched Scarlet. Suddenly James plate caught on fire and the school's sprinkler system went crazy, soaking everything and everyone.

_Oh no, it wasn't suppose to happen to James, just Scarlet. _

"Why isn't the fire going out?" Grace questioned looking around for any teacher.

_No, no. no this is all wrong, the fire won't go out until they admit the truth but he'll never figure that out. Stupid Scarlet._

"I think I know why," Scarlet said as she walked near the plate, "you were cursed, it looks like a lying curse all you have to do to put the fire out is tell the truth. You must say it out loud for it to count, but we could all cover our ears so we don't here." Scarlet's eyes glared through Lily.

_Oh great she knows it was me, wonderful this day is going so well. _

"Who would curse James?" Remus asked looking around.

"Probably stupid Malfloy, I mean come on he's over there having a field day with this," said Sirius watching Malfloy and his 'crew' have fun at James expense.

"Ladies and gentle men please exit the hall and return to your houses, by the time you get there the house elves will have food laid out for you to eat," said Dumbledore over the loud laughter and complaints.

James watched as the houses slowly started to trudge out of the hall.

"Well James this fire won't put itself out, ha ha get it cause of the curse," Peter laughed oblivious to all the blank stares he was receiving.

"Way to go Potter, wow you just never give up on wanting all the attention," Malfloy said as he stood behind James, a slow smile crossing his face.

"What do you want Malfloy? Still jealous of James? You really need to get over that, it's rather unhealthy." Remus said standing next to Peter, James, and Sirius.

"Oh wow that hurt, really I think I'll go cry in a corner-"

"Wouldn't be the first time." Sirius laughed.

Malfloy glared at the groups but was soon intrigued by Lily and Scarlet, who seemed to be in some kind of argument.

"As much as I enjoy cat fights I think I should go, this one looks like it'll be a really good one, huh James?" Malfloy laughed as he and his friends walked out of the great hall.

James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus whirled around just in time to see Lily throw Scarlet to the ground.

"Hey, stop being such guys and get over here and help us," called Audrey, who was trying to pull Scarlet off of Lily.

"You leech what do you possibly want here? What do you think you can gain!" Lily screamed, as Remus and Grace held her back.

Sirius, Peter and Audrey held back Scarlet as she tried to get away from them.

"You little witch! I know what you did so why don't you go ahead and tell them before I do?" Scarlet screamed back, her hair had fallen out of the bun and was know hanging down into her face. Her check and the area around her left eye were bruised and her robe hade gotten a huge hole ripped in it when she was thrown against on of the benches.

Lily was no better off, her nose was bleeding and her check was also bruised. Both of the arms of her robes were ripped off and were laying in pieces on the floor.

Grace stood in the middle of the two and looked at them both, "What in the world has gotten into you two?"

Scarlet looked down suddenly embarrassed, as if she was caught sneaking cookies after dinner and not fighting with another girl.

Lily glared at Scarlet and turned her attention instead to the still burning plate. "Go ahead James; tell the truth so we can all go on with our own lives."

"First, why were you two fighting?" James asked suddenly realizing the fight was over him.

"Go on Lily, tell him." Scarlet said pushing her hair out of her face.

Sirius, trying to pay attention to James, couldn't help but notice how both of them looked extremely hot. _Pay attention man. Come on focus on James, not how sexy Scarlet looks when she's mad or how hot Lily looks when she's going to kill someone. No stop it, Lily belongs to James, but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy her beauty._

"Why don't you Scarlet since you're oh so perfect."

"What are you talking about? I'm so not perfect; you on the other hand act like you're better than everyone else."

"No I don't! You do, you act like you should be worshiped by every guy in the entire world."

"I could care less if any guy paid attention to me, you on the other hand have been jealous of me since I got here."

"I'm not jealous of you! I could never stoop to that level of lowness!"

Lily lunged for Scarlet, but was unsuccessful for she was still being held back.

"Fine Lily, I'll tell everyone, since you won't."

"Go on see if I care!"

"James, I know who put a curse on you, the same person who has planned my downfall since I arrived."

"That's a lie!"

"Oh so you haven't been plotting against me? Or did you not put a curse on James? Well? Which one is it?" Asked Scarlet, who was looking smugly at Lily.

"You know what; I don't have to answer you. So there."

James looked at Lily, his heart heavy, "I think I've heard enough, I gotta go." He whispered something as he walked past he plate and slowly trudged out of the Hall.

"Now look what you've done. You don't care about anything do you?" Scarlet screamed as she ran after James.

Tears sprung into Lily's eyes as Grace and Audrey moved to comfort her. Sirius, Remus and Peter looked at one another and nodded their heads.

Sirius ran after Scarlet, while Remus and Peter started to pick up the over turn benches.

"I never meant for this to happen," Lily cried as Grace hugged her. "It wasn't meant to turn out this way."

**_Please Review, go on just click that button._**


	7. To my deer

**_Life with Lily_**

"I never meant for this to happen," Lily cried as Grace hugged her. "It wasn't meant to turn out this way."

_**Please Review, go on just click that button.**_

_**Sorry long time no story I know. Ok well here it is, oh and by the by if you are ever given the chance to take Sociology please, please turn it down, trust me you'll thank me later…**_

Scarlet ran in made fury down the abandoned hall. _Stupid Lily if she wasn't so jealous she wouldn't have caused James all this heartbreak. Poor James, I feel so bad that he had to go through all of this. I know this is kind of selfish and all but I really want to know what that secret was. No Scarlet pay attention, your main goal is to find and comfort James. _

Scarlet stopped running and looked around the hall confused. _Where am I? I so don't remember any of these pictures or that statue, and what class is that? _She walked forward and soon stood outside of a old forgotten room on the third floor. The door to the room was open and a musty smell reeked out. The room was like any normal one, a big teacher's desk in front of the blackboard, a couple of rows of student's tables and two or three lab tables towards the back of the room. But what was unusual was a small door, right next to the teacher's desk, was slightly ajar, it was the only thing out of place in the room. While everything in the room was dull and dusty, this door was new looking, as if someone just brought it in. Scarlet stepped forward until she was right beside the door, a cry was heard from deep inside, and she jumped. It sounded like an animal perhaps an injured dog or maybe an owl, but when she looked inside she saw a small deer, leaning over a hole. She crept through the door careful not to disturb the deer, and looked around. It was amazing; it appeared to be a small indoor garden with a hole in the center leading to an unknown location. The deer looked at her, the antlers up and at the ready. The deer's chocolate eyes shone through hers at it jumped down the hole. Scarlet cried out in shock. Scarlet shook her head and without looking back followed the animal. She grimaced as the sun met her eyes; she was outside, but how? She looked up and practically screamed she was standing underneath the Whomping Willow. She looked around for any sign of life but quickly realized that the deer had disappeared. Scarlet felt a hard blow come from behind her, as she felt herself being lifted from the ground, the tree's limbs wrapped around her body, falling, falling fast was all she felt until suddenly she hit the ground her eyes blurred then focused then blurred again, but the last thing she saw was a small deer lift her onto its back and head towards the school. Her eyes felt heavy and her body weak as she slowly passed out.


	8. For the love of Pom

**_So I know it's been a long time. But here it is really really bad but at least its something. Ideas, suggestions? Don't forget to review. Thankies. _**

* * *

Lily circled her room and tried to get an understanding of what had happened at dinner. "Oh god now I'm getting a headache," Lily said her eyes closing. She took a seat on Audrey's bed. "Come on Lily, she's a-a boyfriend-," Audrey started, putting black mascara on. "He's not my boyfriend, not like it matters anymore. What-what are you doing"  
"Well as your official 'Bff' I am getting you out of this slump. We are going into town tonight"  
"I can't I feel really guilty"  
"Ok listen," Audrey sighed taking a seat next to Lily on the bed, "Number one, Do NOT feel guilty because she is the one that ruined everything. You were so happy having James stalk you and then she comes along and messes up your perfect plan. Next, James isn't really worth it, he's kinda dumb looking. Plus not trying to be selfish I have this thing tonight it's like a da-get together with um a person. a guy actually"  
"-and here I am keeping you from a date with Sirius"  
"Ew-no come on, him he's like and you know"  
"Here's what your going to do, go on this date tonight, and don't worry about me, I think I'm going to go for a walk. Please go"  
"What are friends for?"

* * *

A loud knock echoed through Dumbledore's office. "Help, headmaster hurry." Footsteps clomped down the bronze stairs leading to the outside hallway.  
"Hello," a tired voice called out, "Who's there"  
"Headmaster, it's me, Greg, well maybe you don't know me but-any way this is an emergency"  
The stone statue opened wide revealing a groggy headmaster in pink and green pjs. "An emergency? Of what sort young man"  
"I found-a well a something shewasjustlyingthereandIhadnoideawhattodosoIjusthoughtthatyoushouldbeinformedand"  
"Son, I couldn't' understand you please speak slowly"  
"I found a girl lying under the whomping willow"  
"Do you know who it is"  
"The girl from tonight, the one from the fight." "Lily or Scarlet or maybe another, listen this is extremely important. Who is it"  
"Scarlet, and I think she's dead!"

* * *

Dumbledore watched Madam Pomfrey rush back and forth from a medicine cabinet to the bed. "Pom-can I help with something"  
His eyes searched the old nurse's eyes and sighed. "Can I at least find what ever you're looking for. Or not"  
"Dumbledore please, you are rambling. I need to know where she was found, what had happened, maybe who found her. Unless you have any of that info please do not bother me now"  
"She was found underneath the whomping willow, it seemed somehow she had been out there and got in a little tiff with the tree, and as for who found her it was a first year named, Gregory Lindrock, he said something about taking a walk, seeing an odd glow coming from the edge of the woods, he went to see what it was but as he started to go he noticed her lying under the tree"  
"Well"  
"Well what"  
" Do you believe him"  
"Pom-what does that have to do with anything"  
"I may be old but I'm not dumb, everyone was there tonight, the big fight, how do you know that Lily didn't decide to get even, or any of her friends."

* * *

Please review...


	9. The big one

-  
Sirius/Audrey James/Lily/Scarlet Remus/Grace ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

James lay on his bed thinking about the many things that had gone wrong since the school year started."Lily," he sighed before finally falling into a deep dreamless sleep.

Remus, a roommate of James overheard James sighing Lily's name, and turned towards the now sleeping body. Books were spread from on side of the room to the other as he had tried to help figure out what curse had been used and by who. For the past three hours he and James had reviewed detail after detail in order to figure out what had happened,they had even gone as far as making a pro-con list for both girls, to see who James really loved. Shockingly both sides had come up even. Remus yawned and looked towards a rather large picture hanging on the wall. Seven smiling faces looked back at him, Sirius and Audrey glared at each other as his arm somehow kept wraping around her waist. James and Lily stood on the far opposite side of the picture, James looking longingly at Lily while she tried to ignore him. A lonely looking Peter hidden in the background but smiling non the less. Lastly Remus stood there a fixed smile on his face, a large book in his hands, standing next to a glowing Grace, as she gazed at Remus with such admiration.

"Grace," he thought. He knew she liked him, but he had told her, and everyone else for that matter, that books and his studies were his life not some silly girl. But now as he watched the people in the picture he realized he needed her in his life, more than he ever needed his books.

Scarlet stirred lightly in her sleep, her hand reaching out for the familiar night stand that stood next to her bed, but her hand hit air causing her to awake suddenly. "Where?" She moaned, as she felt her body sinking into the uncomfortable bed beneath her. Her eyes scanned the room, as the nights events played in her mind. The fight, the tears, the room with the passage way, the whomping willow. As the scenefrom the whomping willow played, she looked down at her now bandaged arm. She thought thankfully, "Nothing else is wrong. Or at least nothing else could go wrong"  
------

It had been a week since the incident in the Great Hall, and most people had moved on, most peole not including James.

"Come on James in happened, its over with, you know they are both are waiting for an answer, so why don't you choose, " asked Peter, as he stirred his wand lazily through a bubbly cauldron.

Remus looked at his potions partners and sighed. "Gentlemen, this is a grade. Ok? Trust me I know you don't care but I unfortunelty do so," he calmly lifted Peter's wand from the mixture, "I'd prefer if you help or at least talk about potions!"

"Forget him Potter,"Sirius laughed as he threw a half-dead beetle into the cauldron, "He doesn't understand the importance of women."

Remus' face grew a deep shade of red as he tried to pull thenow fully dead beetle out. "I give up, lets just fail, who cares. Hey maybe after we get kicked out of school we can go work in that American resturant, oh what is it, yes Hardee's. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

Ignoring Remus' comment James started the conversation again. "It's just that with Lily I was the one that chased her and she never gave in. Scarlett on the other hand thinks I'm charming and has liked me from the begining. So now that Lily has, in a twisted way, admitted her feelings for me I don't know what to do."

"Just look at them," Sirius laughed, he eyes wandering over to the other side of the classroom where all four girls were partnered up.

Grace and a tired looking Scarlet, made polite conversation as they mixed the brew. While Audrey and Lily stood across from them, whispering things to each other. Grace smiled at Scarlet as Lily and Audrey laughed again at Scarlet's expense.

"So Scarlet," Grace started, her eyes quickly darting to the boy's table. "How is your arm?"

"Fine," Scarlet replied,"It's funny though-" Her voice getting louder. "Madame Pomfrey seems to think I was drugged before someone laid me at the bottom of that tree." Her eyes now pierced through Lily's as her hand found her wand.

"If you are implying that I had something to do with your stupid accident, you are dead wrong." Lily hissed back, taking her wand out of her pocket.

"Funny you should mention dead, because thats what I'd be if that guy hadn't found me!" Scarlet screamed as all eyes turned to the heated battle in the back of the room.

"I think I have died and gone to heaven,"Sirius laughed, "Two cat fights within a month, could life get any better?"

Lily moved closer to Scarlet her wand pointed at her throat. "Yes you would have been dead and what a great loss that would have been for the males of the world but too bad the females don't give a dam-"

Scarlet threw her wand to the ground and lunged at Lily, who in return dropped her wand. Soon a small circle had formed around the two girls as the biting and hair pulling started. Fortunetly the teacher, Professor Dunan had fallen into a deep sleep.

"Punch her," cried a girl from the crowd,"you can do it Lily."

"Use the chair! The chair!" Sirius called out as he burst into fits of laughter.

"Ahem," came a voice from outside the circle, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and turn in the direction the voice came. Remus stood his arms folded across his chest. "You all should be ashamed, fighting like your life depened on it. Why can't you just move on? I mean seriously James is not, I repeat is not worth it. Yes he may be cute and captain of every sport ever invented but is he honestly worth getting expelled over?"

Scarlet sighed and slowly rose from the floor, "I guess not," she mumbled, a shocked look crossing james face, and more laughter from Sirius. She stood and headed back towards her table, as did her fellow classmates until Lily threw herself at Scarlet's retreating back.

As Lily's hand grabbed onto Scarlet's robe, Scarlet reached her hand out grabbing the nearest thing to her. Unfortunetly that thing was the cauldron the girks had been working on. Suddenly it tipped causing the contents to fall over both girls and a light purple fog filled the room. As the fog began to clear, all the students looked to where the girls had been sitting, and silently looked back at James.

Sirius of course was the first one to speak, "Holy-"


	10. Alone

So I know I haven't update in forever but here's a new chapter and one to follow very soon. As you may or may not notice the rating has gone up for mild cussing, and some other things….Ok so read and review!

Enjoy……..

P.S. I do not own HP characters, duh

* * *

As Lily's hand grabbed onto Scarlet's robe, Scarlet reached her hand out grabbing the nearest thing to her. Unfortunately that thing was the cauldron the girls had been working on. Suddenly it tipped causing the contents to fall over both girls and a light purple fog filled the room. As the fog began to clear, all the students looked to where the girls had been sitting, and silently looked back at James. 

Sirius of course was the first one to speak, "Holy-"

* * *

The two girls lay unconscious in a heap, matching scars on their arms, face and legs. They looked peaceful lying there, until blood began to pool around them.

"Someone get the nurse!" Remus called out, abandoning his notes and kneeling beside the two girls.

Grace and Audrey looked on in despair, as an exhausted Madam Pomfrey entered the room.

"Step aside children." She called out. Pulling out her wand, she poofed them into the infirmary. "James, maybe it would be better if you came with me."

Not looking back James followed silently.

* * *

"They are both doing better know, they just need their sleep," Madam Pomfrey repeated to Dumbledore. "I shall send them both back to their dorms. I will check in on them twice a day, it will all work out don't worry."

He nodded and looked down in shame at the two girls, sleeping innocently, "Twice in a month these girls have been in here. That James Potter better be worth the hassle."

* * *

Scarlet awoke with a pounding headache and a scowl on her face. 

"_Stupid Lily that girl will pay. I will win James, and she won't stand in my way.__ But maybe I don't want James. Wait what, yes that's why I'm here to win James over and then to turn him to the dark side. That was and still is my mission. Sirius. What? Did I just think Sirius? I don't even-__yes, yes I do like him. I more than like him I l-no. What is wrong with me? James Potter is who I am here for not Sirius- never Sirius.__" _

Surrounding her bed were bouquets of flowers, and many cards.

"Oh thank god you're up," Sirius said, grabbing onto her hand. "We were all so worried."

"Sirius," Scarlet whispered, her heart melting at the sight of him. "How long?"

"Two days."

"Lily?"

"Same condition."

"I think I love-"

* * *

"Lily," a voice called from far above her.

She could hear the voice, she had been hearing the voice for the past two hours and it still hadn't stopped. "What," she mumbled wanting not to wake from her precious slumber. The only place she felt safe was in her dreams. No dangers, no trouble, no Scarlet…. Just the thought of her name made the girl awake. Oh how she loathed the brunette, how she hated that her life had been thrown out the window due to a mere girl, and she herself a woman.

"Ok_ maybe that was stretching it_," she thought, "_We are the same age, same height, weight. In fact we could be twins. __All except for my undying hate for her.__ Stupid James he's just so-so he's such a bloody poof." _She stopped her ranting long enough for her to open her eyes.

She was in her dorm room, alone. The three beds in the room lay untouched; the once disastrous room was neat and tidied. Clothes were folded neatly and placed on the trunks at the foot of the bed. The music which usually greeted the girls awakening was replaced with an eerie silence.

"Nice to see you awake, you've been out of it for, oh lets see, two days. Funny that's how long Scarlet has been out too. You've been a real b-well you haven't been yourself lately. Why?"

Lily blinked again and watched James appear from the shadows.

"Nice save Potter. Why are you even here?"

"Answer my question first." He sat down on the edge of her bed, and she felt her whole body tense up. His cologne wafted through her nose and a smirk appeared on her face.

"Shouldn't you be off with Scarlet? Or should I say getting off on Scarlet?"

He didn't answer but she saw his face go rigid and a dark glimmer appear in his eyes.

"I'm not jealous if that's what you think-"

James lunged and pinned her down on the bed, his hands wrapped tightly around her wrists. "You're not jealous? Don't give me that bull. I know you Lily, I've known you for a long time and I know how you get. Why else would you cast spells and act like a bitch? See I didn't restrain myself there. I was always jealous when you flirted and laughed and kissed other guys but never did I once stoop this low, but look at you. Here you are so high and powerful, thinking I will always be there. I will not always fucking be there! You can't treat someone he way you've treated me and then be jealous when I talk to other girls, you can't just keep expecting me to wait around for you. I won't do that anymore. I will never do that again."He stopped his whole body shaking, his head bent down. "You made your choice a long time ago and now it's my turn to respect it." With one last look into Lily's eyes, he climbed off of her and walked out of the room.

"James, no-"She called out, years of guilt rushing over her. She knew it was too late, she knew he was gone. Her heart felt like it had been ripped from her chest and stomped on by every person she had ever met.

* * *

It's so short, there will be more in the next chapter, I promise. Reviewers get cookies and cake! 


	11. I love him

Okay so here it is the newest chapter of Life with Lily. I went back and reread everything I had, and I never realized how many errors I made, wow, I feel dumb…but I'm too lazy to edit my whole story so they are going to have to stay that way. Anyway below is a quick reminder of what has happened and then the real story. Extra long because I made you all wait so long, yay you!

This is a recap of each character:

Lily: upon meeting Scarlet, Lily knew she hated this stranger. Nevertheless, without the sudden appearance of Scarlet, Lily would have never come to the realization that she is madly in love with James. But of course, after cursing him, fighting with Scarlet, and sending her to the infirmary she is sure James hates her.

James: has known that he loves Lily, but when he meets Scarlet, he realizes that there might be more to life than Lily. Yet he is still confused over who he cares for more. He feels that Lily might be a little too much for him to handle seeing her sudden outburst of jealousy.

Scarlet: Was sent to Hogwarts to meet James, and turn him to the dark side. Her mission was simple but her heart couldn't be tricked so easily. She begins to have feelings for Sirius, yet her life depends on the accomplishment of this mission.

Sirius: the typical playboy, except he has unexplainable feelings for Scarlet.

Audrey: a man hating friend, really nothing has come of this character, but every girl main character needs her two best buddies…so maybe I should make something more for this character...hm okay she likes Snape its official because I really couldn't go anywhere else with this. So good for her.

Grace: Believes in the most romantic of fairy tales, and believes Remus is her knight in shining armor.

Remus: loves books, and may have feelings for Grace, but will always love books more

Peter: a rat really, he has no idea of how friendship really operates. (I hate him by the by) He's evil, end of story

Snape: (I like him so he is going to be way off base on personality) he hangs out with the evil kids but is entranced by Audrey. (He won't really be in the story all that much, just when I need him to be)

Now that you all know the characters more in depth or at least a recap of the characters, here is the chapter you all have been waiting for…for forever…Oh and I own nothing, blah diddly blah

Life with Lily

It had been almost two weeks since James had yelled at Lily, and the castle had fallen back into a steady rhythm. Grace had continued to follow Remus around like a lost puppy dog, and sometimes he would acknowledge her existence. Peter would cling to his four friends as if his life depended on it. Yet some things had changed dramatically. Audrey had begun to sneak off, for "study times" in the middle of the night. Sirius had stopped hanging out with James, turning instead for the comfort and solidarity of his dorm. Scarlet had been avoiding the large group preferring to spend alone time with James. James rarely talked to, much less saw Lily around. And Lily was her same old self, except on a lower level of attention. Yes, everything at the castle seemed to be peaceful enough, that is until heavy grey clouds begun to roll over the castle.

"Man it is freezing outside," Sirius exclaimed for the tenth time that day, "I mean seriously, how do they expect us to get out of bed with this bloody cold weather outside?"

"That's just it Sirius, the weather is outside," Remus laughed, "and classes are indoors. Funny thing, huh?"

Peter smiled a sickly smile as Sirius began to pummel Remus with pillows. A sudden breeze of icy air flitted through a crack in window, sending chills down the three boy's backs. Stopping in their pillow war, Sirius and Remus glanced over at the empty bed in the corner.

"I guess he's still with Scarlet huh?" Peter asked, oblivious to the awkward silence that filled the room.

"Yeah I guess so," Sirius mumbled. "I gotta go, um take care of some things before potions, so I'll catch up with you guys later, k?" As Sirius exited the dorm, Remus couldn't help but shake his head. Scarlet seemed to be causing more trouble than he has previously thought she was capable of.

"Well I guess the two of us could hang out huh buddy?" Peter smiled, trying to slip an arm around Remus' neck. Yet the other man was much taller so his arm acted like a hook causing the once steady Remus to lean at an odd angle.

"James, I really don't know what to say," a stunned Scarlet whispered.

"Just say yes Scarlet. We practically are already dating, and now this will make it official. So let me ask one more time. Ahem," James started, clearing his throat before reaching into his back pocket. "Will you, Scarlet, be my steady girlfriend?" With that, he leaned on one knee and offered up his Quidditch pin.

"James-" Go ahead Scarlet. Tell him yes, this is why you're here. Yes, yes, YES! Why won't it come out? Scarlet closed her eyes as a form began to take shape in her mind. Wicked black eyes, and red lips haunted her, a deep laugh and warm arms. Sirius. Sirius. "-Sirius."

"Sorry for interrupting the moment, I didn't realize something important was going on. I guess I'll talk to you later James." Sirius' body shifted once as if waiting for something, then turned and walked towards the open classroom door. "Oh," he said, turning to face Scarlet, "Congratulations."

"Did you hear?"

"Of course, its all over school, he asked her inside the potions room."

"I heard that she told him she loved him."

"They'll be engaged by the end of the year."

"She's going to ask me to be in the wedding."

"They are going to get married right here at school, down by the lake."

"I heard that a couple of ghosts were there when it happened, cheering James on."

"Stupid kids, why can't they get to class?" Audrey asked, pushing through the masses swarming the lunch table. One in particular which now held a sickeningly adorable couple.

"I'm actually not feeling too hungry," Lily mumbled, trying to pull out of the grasp of her friends.

"Honey it will be fine, we'll sit at the end, and no one will even notice us-" Grace started.

"OH MY GOD, isn't that Lily?"

Suddenly the mass grew silent as the couple's eyes met Lily's.

Breathe, you can do this. Just take a seat. No, don't cry. Lily don't you dare cry. Just don't look at them. God, I know she's up to something, just smile like everything's fine. Because it is, I don't care about him anyway. I'm better than he is-

Lily. James' body stiffened as her eyes began to water. Is she crying? No, Lily's tough she doesn't cry she wouldn't. She's just being selfish. She had all these years with me, so why now? She's just jealous and immature; I won't even pay attention to her. I'll just look at Scarlet instead. Yeah that's it, Scarlet.

He'll never forgive me now. I-God, I don't know anymore. Maybe I never did. I came here on a simple job; feelings don't matter here. I can't let my feelings get the best of me. He doesn't care for me anyway, I don't think he ever did…That doesn't make me feel any better. I want him. That's all. I wish I could go back and never sign up for this. I wish it was him I was after not James. Sirius not James. That's who I want…and now he can't even stand to look at me.

The great hall was silent save for impatient people's coughs as they tried to push closer to the table, and hopefully the drama that would follow. Seconds turned to minutes and a word was not passed between the three. A small frown was playing on Scarlet's lips and her eyes studied the table before her. Lily was also frowning but her eyes were intensely glued to James'.

"I'm not hungry guys, let's just go," Lily murmured towards Grace, her eyes no longer able to hold back the inevitable tears.

"See everyone, I'm not the biggest jerk in school, Potter is," Malfoy snickered, the green and silvered pinned students following his lead with loud laughs filling the air.

"Shut it Malfoy," Remus called across the hall.

"Yeah James is 100 more of a man than you will ever hope to be," Audrey called, a small smile emerging.

"Did she stand up for James?" Grace whispered to a just as shocked Sirius.

"Oh yes get the dumb blonde speaking up for you. Maybe she'll be the next girl toy of yours, how would that feel Lily, to not only lose your man to a new girl but to your dumb-as-a-stick best friend as well?"

"You bastard," Sirius shouted, jumping onto Ravenclaw's blue food covered table. "Apologize now or prepare to never walk again." Next to him Remus and James stood, wands drawn, daggers shooting from their eyes.

"Oh no you don't, I can defend myself," Audrey called, pushing Sirius aside and taking her 'rightful' place in the center of the table. "After all, this is a girl thing, and Malfoy knows all about that."

"My my, what a pretty picture. The do-gooder Remus, the playboy James, the demented Sirius and the Bitch. When else will I be able to destroy all of you at once? You don't even know who you are messing with." With that he raised his wand and a shining lime green light shot out hitting the space right in front of the table. "Next time I won't miss." Raising his wand again, he prepared for a second shot aimed directly at Sirius.

"Malfoy no!" Scarlet screamed, throwing herself at the young blond man. "You can't-I love him!"

Time stood still as the onlookers wondered why Malfoy was actually listening to the girl. Audrey turned to James, who wore a confused expression on his face, while Remus tried to make eye contact with Sirius. A silent argument seemed to be unfolding before the bewildered crowd, and Scarlet surprisingly enough seemed to be winning. With a quick nod, and a push of the girl Malfoy exited the halls followed by his goonies.

"What is going on here? Potter, Lupin, Black, and Raines get down from that table immediately," Professor Katrink screeched, his arms waving around above his head. "Detention all four of you, you should be ashamed of yourself. How could you draw your wands in a public area like you were going to start some kind of revolution or something? Who do you think you are, the 9th century trolls leading a revolt against the goblins? Now, get down and gentlemen will you help your fellow female crusader down? Yes, now that's being a gentleman Remus, maybe your friends should take a hint. And you...Black uh your first name escapes me at the moment, what are you doing? Stop staring at Miss Winters, that isn't the way you flirt anyway. Trust me the law considers that gawking which shockingly is illegal, who knew? I certainly didn't know, ah but yes where was I? You four follow me, right now; come come I don't have hours to wait for you to get those potatoes off your robes. No, Mr. Potter don't turn around, walk straight forward no looking back, Miss Raines please start walking, no you most certainly cannot meet us there, you will walk with us, alone, not with your gossip gang." With that the four 'crusaders' were ushered from the room leaving a large mass of confused students, a anxious Peter ,a worried Grace, a tearful Lily and the center of attention Scarlet.

"What just happened?"

Okay so there you go, a new chapter just for you guys. Thanks for reading and please try to review! It would be greatly appreciated!

-graceadreanna


	12. The Truth

_**Hello all! Or at least those who are sticking with this story. First off let me apologize for not posting since '08. I have been crazy busy but that's really no excuse. Second, I want to say thank you-let me correct that THANK YOU to all those who have been reviewing and encouraging me to write. So this chapter is dedicated to all of you. :)**__** As usual, I own nothing Harry Potter related, even though I wish I did. **_

Grace had never been a take-charge kind of girl. That just wasn't her style, yet something in her told her she had to fix this-or at least try to talk to the two girls. So here she was, sitting in a damp dungeon room, watching Scarlet glare at the wall, and Lily glare at Scarlet.

"What just happened? No don't roll your eyes Miss Thing, just tell me. What the hell just happened?" Grace asked, her eyes scanning both girl's faces.

"Isn't it obvious Grace? She has to ruin everything! I mean, all I did was walk in the hall to eat and there she was all powerful and gloating. You know what? You win Scarlet! Isn't that what you fucking wanted? You wanted James so you have him. You have it all, like some kind of magical power that makes every person in the school give in to you. Malfoy, for god's sake, even listened to you, and he's the worst of them all! All you have to do is bat those eyes at a guy and they'll stop whatever their doing. And I just can't compete anymore-I just can't-" Lily sobbed, her hands covering her eyes. "You have my friends on your side; you have the love of my life on your side. That's right I said it-I love James. Maybe it's my fault, I always thought he would be there for me. Just patiently waiting in the background until I was ready. I had only imagined our wedding a thousand times in my head. We would have a little boy who would look just like him, and we would live happily ever after. Now he hates me, Dumbledore thinks I'm a crazy person who wants nothing more than to attack innocent people, everyone in this school thinks I'm a walking time bomb and maybe I am. I just can't do this anymore." With that she walked out the door despite Grace's pleas.

"I guess you can go too-" Grace said as she headed out the door.

"It's funny, you know," Scarlet mumbled, "How wrong she has it. I wasn't saying I loved James, it was Sirius I was protecting."

* * *

As Scarlet sat in the windowsill of her dorm, the darkness and cold air rushing around her body, she thought of her life since she had arrived at Hogwarts. She was a nobody, a lonely drone working for the dark side. She could feel the unmistakable snake like tattoo embedded under her skin, a sign of the life she had signed on for after she watched her parent's gruesome murder. One meeting with the Dark Lords and that's all it took for her to be transported to this new world of drama, jealous girls, and horny teen boys. She was finally living the life she dreamed of- sort of. She had all the power, the friends, and the body. She had it all and yet a part of her was aching-calling out for more than she could ever have. Shaking her head she stood from the window called to a brown owl in a nearby windowsill. Wrapping a gold and red letter around its leg, she hoped this all would soon be over.

* * *

Things had gone from bad to worse in the boy's dorm, and all Remus could do was watch as this thing tore apart the friendship they all had been working so hard to protect. Even now as the boys began to settle for a night of sleep, tension was hanging heavy in the air.

"Wow," Peter had said for what had seemed like the thousandth time that night. "One day I hope to be like James. And this is why. I mean two hotties fighting for him, and bam! He's were like "here's my pin" and she's all like "ahh James I love you". I want that, you know? Aren't you impressed Remus? He's like a hero!"

"Peter, he's just a guy-"

"No he's a hero. I want his life. It was so cool. I-"

"Shut up Peter! Just shut the hell up! I don't want to listen to it anymore. It's James this and James that. He's so cool, well you know what he's not really that impressive. It's just you that thinks so. Maybe you have a thing for him or something cause no one else cares. He's with Scarlet, their happy, they'll be together forever. Who the fuck cares? Not me, not just shut up and go to sleep," Sirius yelled. "I am so tired of always getting in trouble for him. He always starts something and you with your rat-face self always have to back him up. Just gah-shut up. I can't do it anymore. I don't want to do it anymore."

"Sirius-wait-where are you going?" Remus called out to Sirius' retreating back.

* * *

The grounds were dark, cold and damp. Not exactly the best place to be at night, but right now there was no where he'd rather be. Silence was all he wanted, and out here he could have it. No Lily and her crazy antics; no Scarlet and her odd, anxious behavior; no Peter calling him a God; no Sirius hating him; just silence.

_What happened to me? I thought I had it all figured out, and now I don't know. I don't even know who I am anymore. All I want is for this pain in my heart to end. Maybe Scarlet's right, I need to get out of here for a while. Over break she wants me to go home with her-maybe I should. It's not like I can crash with Sirius anymore. She said she loved me. She stood up to that yuppy Malfoy and said she loved me. Lily would have never done that but Scarlet did. I should go with her over the break. I mean-she loves me so why shouldn't I?_

* * *

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked, as Scarlet jumped and stumbled from her hiding place in a tree.

Standing she shook the dirt from her robes and hair. _God, I knew I shouldn't have come out here. I never wanted him to see me. I just wanted to say a last goodbye. _"Sitting-in a tree. Doesn't it look like that?"

Sirius chuckled at her disheveled appearance before replying, "You decided to come outside in the dark and cold to sit in a tree and stare at the general direction of the field, where I was just sitting by myself?"

"I wasn't watching you- I was just thinking. In a tree-it's normal in America. We do it all the time." A quick blush crossed her face as she took a seat below the tree.

"Oh I bet." He said, as he took a seat beside her. "So-you love him don't you?"

"Who?"

"James, of course."

_Right him. _"Uh-yeah, we are good together."

_Shit-well what did you expect Sirius? For her to say no it's you I care for? I want you not him. Of course, she wouldn't say that. She defended him, not me. She loves him. I should have never come out here. _"Why do you love him?" _–Did I really just ask that? Oh God-like a need another rant on how amazing James is. _

"I-" _Why would he ask that? Why can't he just leave well enough alone? All I need is for James to come back with me over break and then I can go back to my old life-alone-forever. God I don't want this. Maybe I could try to convince them that they should take Sirius, make him a ruler of the Dark Side, not James. At least then I could see him. Stupid Potter, why did he have to be the chosen one? Why not Sirius? _"I don't really feel like talking about him right now Sirius. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I guess I just thought you'd be more-I don't know excited. I mean he gave you his pin-which you aren't even wearing."

_What? I right the pin. I don't even know where I threw that thing. I guess his friends should expect me to be wearing it. Great now I have to find it and wear it and make sure people see me wearing it. As if I don't have enough to worry about right now. _"Yeah, I uh took it off. I didn't want to lose it so-"

"Right yeah, that's understandable. It's just-_Oh God what I am saying. Don't do this Sirius-_I care for you. I really do, and I know I'll never be as amazing as James. But I just had to tell you before break. I could love you-and we could be happy. I was the second playboy of the school but look at me now. Confessing my feelings but I just had to. I'm sorry-I'll leave." Sirius stood, waiting for her to say something. _Right well I should just go. One foot in front of the other. Walk, now go! Walk away! Don't keep standing here. Why can't I move? Why is she standing? Oh God she's going to run-no she's coming closer. Oh great she's going to slap me. Fine I guess I deserve this. I so saw this going differently in my head._

"Why are your eyes closed? You look like you are in pain."

"Oh-I thought you were going to hit me. Sorry." Sirius looked down at the girl standing before him. She was watching him with a mixed look of confusion and interest.

"I should-Sirius you can't just say those things to someone and then try to run off. But the truth is-I-I love-"

_**Okay another cliff hanger but the next chapter will be up before the new month. So I hope you enjoyed it, please review. **_


	13. Two Days

_**Well here it is, a new chapter. I'm really not sure how much longer I will drag this on but I do want to say a big THANK YOU, to all of those who review and ask me to continue. No it's not writers block but shear laziness. I won't waste anymore time, here's the story (after the recap) and I own nothing. **_

**Recap:**

"**It's just-**_**Oh God what I am saying. Don't do this Sirius-**_**I care for you. I really do, and I know I'll never be as amazing as James. But I just had to tell you before break. I could love you-and we could be happy. I was the second playboy of the school but look at me now. Confessing my feelings but I just had to. I'm sorry-I'll leave." Sirius stood, waiting for her to say something. **_**Right well I should just go. One foot in front of the other. Walk, now go! Walk away! Don't keep standing here. Why can't I move? Why is she standing? Oh God she's going to run-no she's coming closer. Oh great she's going to slap me. Fine I guess I deserve this. I so saw this going differently in my head.**_

"**Why are your eyes closed? You look like you are in pain." **

"**Oh-I thought you were going to hit me. Sorry." Sirius looked down at the girl standing before him. She was watching him with a mixed look of confusion and interest. **

"**I should but Sirius you can't just say those things to someone and then try to run off. But the thing is-I-I love-"**

_This is it, just tell him: I love you. _"I love-"

"Sirius?"

_Oh my-did she just say? No, but I'm sure I heard it she said Sirius! Me, she loves…wait that most definitely was a male voice. Maybe she has a cold so her voice just changed…yeah and maybe you'll be accepted back into the Black family. _Turning quickly, Sirius saw the undeniable unruly black hair and the all-too-familiar confused look on his best friends face.

"Scarlet? What are you all doing out here?" James asked, refusing to notice the lack of space in between his girlfriend and best friend.

"Talking about you of course," Scarlet smoothly recovered, before walking over to James and wrapping her arms around his waist. "It's cold, let's go back inside, please?"

"Yeah of course, d'you want to walk back with us Sirius?" James asked, not making eye contact with his friend.

_Of course I do best buddy! Why wouldn't I want to walk back to the cozy castle with the girl I have feelings for, aka your girlfriend, and the guy I beginning to resent, aka my best friend, and then go our separate ways as you follow her to her room, and I continue to my room alone? Why wouldn't I want to do that? _"No, I-just no." Sirius replied before turning around and staring out over the foggy school grounds.

* * *

"Two more days, that's it," Lily mumbled as she threw things into her open trunk at the end of her bed.

"And then we will be roasting chestnuts over an open fire and all that jazz," whispered Audrey, as she watched the fog roll by in the night sky.

Grace glared at her two friends in their depressive state, before hopping off her bed and into the middle of the room. "Okay listen up. You both know I hate getting loud and I hate confrontation. But I need to say something now-okay so just listen. I am sick and tired of you two walking around the school like zombies, and then when you do interact with our fellow students you either cause a fight, breakdown in tears or both. And frankly, I am over it. I'm over the drama and the feeling sorry for yourself. Lily-you thought you would always have James, and you used him. You treated him like crap-pardon my language-but you did. You would abuse him and at the end of the day you would fall asleep with a smile on your face thinking you would always have him. It sucks that he moved on, and yes you two would have been the ideal couple, the kind of couple that people would talk about even after you and him had passed on. However, things happen, he has a girlfriend and I think they are getting really serious. He won't talk to you-not because he doesn't still care for you, but because every time you try to talk to him you end up insulting or attacking his girlfriend. Therefore, if you want to have a civilized conversation you could. Don't act like he abandoned you, you just went all crazy when this new girl showed up. Audrey, we all know you hate men. You say it right before you go to sleep at night and right when you wake up. Nevertheless, we also know that you and Snape have been hooking up in the broom closets between classes and such. It's not a secret, everyone knows now move on. And as for myself…well we all know that I am madly in love with a guy who would rather spend his nights with his arms wrapped around a book than me, but I have accepted it and moved on. Ok well-that's it. I'm done and I'm going to bed. So you all continue to mope and pack bags but I hope you realize you do have to come back after our short break and if you leave with all these unrequited feelings, then nothing will change when you come back-or maybe everything will have changed but you two and then you will be stuck in the past. I don't know, it all sounded so much better in my head. Right then-well goodnight and please don't hate me." Crawling back into bed Grace refused to make eye contact, and instead just hoped her words got through to her friends.

* * *

_Two more nights…then this will all be over. I will go back to my place on the ranked stepladder of evil and James will join the Dark Lord at the top. God-tonight I was so close to blowing it all, and for what? A guy? Well that will not happen again, I can't risk anything going wrong. This is the last time I will ever think of Siri-Black. Black. That's his name. -----No I'm still thinking about him. I just can't stop. His eyes, his snarky smile-just stop. Think of dogs and cats, or the clouds, anything else. _

"Ahem."

Turning quickly Scarlet saw the blond hair gleaming in the darkness of the classroom. After walking James back to his dorm, she had feigned exhaustion and rushed to her room before he could say anything-_especially those three words_- making a u-turn Scarlet found herself in an abandoned classroom alone.

"Malfoy."

"Winters."

Silence ensued as the two walked closer to each other and into the center of the room.

"I got your owl, which I specifically told you not to send me. What if someone had seen? How would I explain getting secret owls from my enemy?"

"Well I don't appreciate being harassed in the Great Hall, Scarlet," Malfoy whispered dangerously as her grabbed her arm, squeezing hard. "There was a plan and you are interfering with it. I know you have your orders but I do what I am told. Which is why I am here. I saw the look in your eyes, the way you were pleading with me to free your beloved and not to harm him."

Eyes wide, Audrey tried to pull her arm away, unfortunately, Malfoy was much stronger than he looked.

"The funny thing is," Malfoy continued, loosening his grip on her arm, "is that before you said anything I saw you look to the table of zeros. It's so obvious, I'm surprised no one has caught on. You love him. Scarlet Winters, death eater and cohort, has fallen in love-in love with someone you shouldn't be in love with."

_He can't possibly know. I only looked at Sirius for a second, more like half a second. And they were standing so close, I could have been looking at James for all he knows. _Noticing the evil glint in Malfoy's eyes, tears welled up in hers. _He knows. Oh god he knows and he's going to tell. If the dark lord finds out that anything has changed or if I have actually developed feelings for someone, it will all be over. I'll be locked up, or worse killed. I hate you Sirius Black,_ Scarlet thought viciously, fighting back the tears that threatened to overflow at any minute.

"I can't believe you actually care. I didn't even know you had the capability of caring. I saw you kill four people begging for their lives, and you unmercifully killed them all. Yet here you are falling for the Gryffindor punk. What if someone found out? What if the dark lord found out? Do you know what would happen to you? Do you know what could happen to me if they found out, I knew and didn't do anything? God, sometimes you are so stupid! They told me to watch out and make sure everything went according to plan, and here you are trying to derail it. It's my job to report back, what am I suppose to tell them? Hm? What should I say to them when they ask how everything is going?"

"Please don't tell him. Malfoy I'll do anything you want. I promise anything. If anyone ever finds out-I mean it's not my fault I can't help it. No one has ever treated me this way. He's so kind and gentle, but he's got that spark. The spark that I know means he could easily be one of us. All my life, I have been used for darkness. I was raised for it! And now I'm getting the chance to experience real life, a life without constant killing and dueling. I life where I can be myself and fall in love. I see you rolling your eyes, how childish of me, how naïve you must think. But you know what? You have the chance to fall in love and get married. I don't, after this mission I go back to work. Hunting down and killing those who have betrayed us, alone, forever. Do you think I want that? Do you think I would have chosen that life for myself? I had no choice, so forgive me for being naïve and developing emotion for the one guy in this school who I can relate."

"I never meant-," Malfoy started, letting go of Scarlet's arm. "Scarlet, you've been like a sister-or a distant cousin to me. Our families raised us together, and you all took me in during the darker times. But you can't do this, do you understand me? If anyone finds out they will kill you. And what will it all have been worth? So that James will know your true feelings? After he finds out what your job is, he probably won't forgive you for a long time. Maybe he will when he takes his seat next to the dark lord, he will. But until then, you should hide your feelings. Today you messed up, and thank Merlin I was there to cover to the others. Just don't do it again, do you hear me? Stick to the plan, but don't fall in love. It's simple enough. Soon you'll never have to see him and then you can move on with your life. Just wait a little bit longer. Ahem, now I'm going to go back to my dorm and you will continue to yours. Meet me back here in two days and we will depart together. Good night Scarlet."

"Good night," Scarlet whispered to the already empty room. _That was too close, I thought-oh God I thought he knew. _Taking a seat on the floor, Scarlet continued her steady breathing. _I can't risk it anymore. I'll stay with James and I won't go anywhere public-or at least anywhere where I might see him. I won't look into those deep eyes, or be entranced by that wicked smile. I won't dream about his body or his voice whispering sweet nothings. After tonight he will be nobody to me-do you hear that heart? Listen up, because this is the last time I will say this- _"I love Sirius."

* * *

**Okay so here's the deal this short little page should be able to get you through the rest of this week and next week (drum roll please) the longest chapter ever!!!! (fanfare, clapping, cheering). Thank you so much to all of you out there readding this and a special shout out to those of you who actually take the time to review. I promise I will be on top of this, and since the semester ends in 2 weeks I will be keeping that promise! I also promise the next chapter won't suck as much as this one did, I just needed a filler chapter so you all understand some stuff that will be happening next week. Alright thanks for reading, please review...or at least keep reading! -Grace Adreanna**


End file.
